Farscape - Season 3 Extras
1. Season of Death * In the previous episode, Aeryn had seemingly been killed and her body placed into a cryo-pod along with D'Argo's qualta blade. In this episode, Zhaan and Stark sense that Aeryn is not entirely dead and Zhaan performs a Unity ritual to bring Aeryn's soul back. Aeryn awakes just in time to stop two Peacekeeper soldiers from killing Zhaan by shooting them with the qualta blade. 2. Suns and Lovers * The commerce station where Moya is docked is struck by a solar storm. The station is heavily damaged and a number of its pods are sheered open, resulting in an unknown number of deaths. * The alien Borlik tells Crichton and co. about two other commerce stations that once orbited the Twin Sun of Qell. Both of these stations were destroyed some cycles past, one by an asteroid bombardment and the other by fire. According to Borlik, this region of space known as the Sacred Stillness was the birthplace of her gods and they had cursed the stations for daring to trade within their holy space. It is later revealed that the stations were destroyed by a religious order called the Kampeks who had spread the curse story themselves. * The Interion sealed inside the cryo-pod that Moya recovered in the last episode awakens after his pod is accidentally opened. He is only alive for a few minutes before whatever ailment he was carrying kills him. He is seen vomiting on Jothee before he keels over. 3. Self-Inflicted Wounds, Part 1 - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a * An alien vessel emerges from a wormhole and collides with Moya, impaling the Leviathan and severely wounding her. Most of the Pathfinder crew are killed on impact. * Cresto - A member of the Pathfinder crew studying wormholes. He suffered life-threatening injuries after Moya attempted to starburst with his ship lodged in her hull. Zhaan was unable to heal him and he died. 4. Self-Inflicted Wounds, Part 2 - Wait for the Wheel * Shreena - A member of the Pathfinder crew studying wormholes. She aided Neeyala in sabotaging Moya's systems and was killed by a serpentine creature that originated from within the wormhole. Her upper body is found beneath Pilot's den. * The phase serpent pursues Crichton and Aeryn who both flee into the alien ship that D'Argo recovered back in "Suns and Lovers". Crichton activates the ship's forcefield when the serpent is halfway through its circumference. When the forcefield comes on, the serpent is cut in half and killed. 5. ...Different Destinations * Crichton, Aeryn, D'Argo and Stark find themselves transported back in time to a great battle between the Peacekeepers and the Venek Horde. The four are caught up in the battle themselves and are forced to kill several of the attacking Veneks. * Tarn - Commander of the Peacekeeper battalion defending the monastery from the Veneks. He is impaled by one of the attackers. * Carrying the only two working pulse pistols, Crichton and Aeryn defend the monastery from the Venek Horde's assault. Over fifty Veneks are slaughtered before the Horde retreats. * Despite their best efforts, Crichton and the others are unable to set history back on its original path before returning to Moya. When they return to the present, the memorial has changed to commemorate the nurses and children who were slaughtered by the Venek Horde. 6. Eat Me * With their transport pod's air running out, Crichton, D'Argo, Jool and Chianna are forced to dock aboard a Leviathan with a control collar, indicating there are Peacekeepers aboard. After they dock, D'Argo is jumped by a crazed Sebacean who is then shot dead by Chianna. * As Crichton and D'Argo explore the strange Leviathan, they discover that the bio-mechanoid craft is diseased and that most of its crew have fled. They also happen upon a Sebacean skeleton buried under a pile of shrapnel. * Chianna encounters a group of Sebaceans that have degenerated into mindless, cannibalistic savages. As the scavengers close in on her, Chianna shoots one of themand then runs while the group feeds on their fallen. * A scavenger tries to grab Chianna's pulse rifle, but she fires and kills him. She then shoots two other scavengers through the wound she made in the first. * A scavenger lunges at Chianna, but she ducks and then shoots her attacker as she passes over her. * Several scavengers surround D'Argo and Chianna shoots one of them, scaring the others away. * Crichton finds two scavengers feeding on parts of the Leviathan and shoots them. * Rovhu's Pilot (voiced by Sean Masterson) explains that Rovhu was a prison ship carrying a single highly-dangerous prisoner called Kaarvok. After the Leviathan was attacked by Scarrans, Kaarvok escaped and began using a strange device attached to his wrist to "twin" the members of the crew, splitting them into perfect original copies. However, as the crew were twinned more and more, they deteriorated into mindless savages that Kaarvok refers to as "Xarai" and began feeding on Rovhu and his Pilot, tearing off the Pilot's limbs for food and letting them grow back so they could be cut off again. Crichton works with Pilot to try and make Rovhu capable of starburst again, but the Pilot is killed when Kaarvok spears him through the head. * Rovhu - The Leviathan ship that has been wounded and left to drift in a sickly state. When Kaarvok attacks Crichton, his gauntlet arm becomes stuck in the Pilot's console. The Xarai then flock to him and attempt to devour him. As he struggles, Kaarvok's twinning device discharges into the console, resulting in a massive power surge. The blast also twins Crichton, but both Crichtons and their friends manage to escape before an explosion tears Rovhu in half. 7. Thanks For Sharing * Towards the end of the episode, a shapeshifting Corlata disguised as Rinic Sarova kills a Kanvian citizen. 9. Losing Time * Scorpius is conducting research on an unstable wormhole in order to weaponise it. A Peacekeeper pilot is selected to fly a Prowler into the wormhole to chart it, but when the test is over and the Prowler is retrieved, Scorpius and his crew open the cockpit to find that the pilot has been liquefied. 10. Relativity * The Retrieval Squad commanded by Xhalax Sun lands on the jungle planet where Talyn is resting. One of the three Corlata mercenaries is injured, but ensures Xhalax that he will earn his share of the bounty. Xhalax, however, considers the Cortala dead weight and shoots him. * After capturing Talyn and taking, Aeryn, Stark and Rygel prisoner, Xhalax makes it clear that she regretted having Aeryn at all. She tells her daughter that she redeemed herself to Peacekeeper High Command by killing Talyn Lyczac, Aeryn's father. * Crichton ties Crais up and waits for the Corlata trackers to find him. When they appear, he jumps out of hiding and stabs the two mercenaries with a makeshift spear. * One of the Corlatas survives being stabbed by Crichton and follows him and Crais. When he attacks, Crichton and Crais manage to overpower him and hold his head over a geyser which scolds him to death. 11. Incubator * The Peacekeepers continue their tests with the wormhole without success as another Prowler returns to Scorpius' Command Carrier. The pilot inside the Prowler has been liquefied. * In a reconstruction, Scorpius witnesses the capture of his biological mother and the death of her husband at the hands of a Scarran. * In a flashback, Scorpius is tormented when he is shown his mother being raped by the Scarran that captured her. He is told that she died whilst giving birth to him. 13. Scratch 'N' Sniff * Crichton and D'Argo disrupt Fe'Tor's auction and shoot fourteen of his guards. * Sarl - Lover of Raxil. He was being milked for freslin by Fe'Tor and Raxil tried to persuade Crichton and D'Argo to rescue him. They were too late, however, as Sarl was already dead when they found him. 14. Infinite Possibilities, Part 1 - Daedalus Demands * Crichton, Aeryn and Crais gun down 14 Charrid troopers after landing on Dam-Ba-Da. * Talyn flies in on a solar flare and blasts a line of Charrids down with its main gun. * Aeryn and Crichton shoot five more Charrids on the hillside before they retreat. * Three more Charrids from the bunker are shot before Crichton makes a run for the bunker. * Aeryn and Crichton gun down 25 Charrids after getting inside the bunker. * After freeing Furlow, Crichton and Aeryn shoot four more Charrids and capture one alive. * Rygel interrogates the captive Charrid using his own weapon and kills him with it, though not before learning that a Scarran dreadnought is on its way. * A squad of Charrids breach the bunker but Aeryn swiftly guns them all down. * Rygel operates the bunker's gun turret and blasts 12 Charrids. Only three are shown on-screen. * Aeryn shoots two Charrids as she runs to provide Rygel with more ammo. * Rygel blasts a Charrid driving a buggy. * Rygel takes out another three Charrids with the turret, but the Charrid forces launch a shell at the turret and Rygel takes a piece of shrapnel to his chest. 15. Infinite Possibilities, Part 2 - Icarus Abides * A Charrid almost breaks into Rygel's gun turret, but gets shot in the back by Aeryn. * Rygel struggles to keep going in his wounded state, but blasts another three Charrids with the turret. * It turns out that Furlow is in league with the Charrids as she allows two of them to get in and shoots Jack. The lead Charrid states that he will fly Furlow's module to the Scarran dreadnought, but Furlow isn't willing to part with it so easily and shoots the two Charrids. * Aeryn overturns a Charrid buggy and the driver crawls out of it. Aeryn gives him the chance to run, but the Charrid reaches for his rifle and so Aeryn shoots him. * A Scarran attempts to commandeer Talyn and demands that Crais and Stark produce a neural transponder so that the Scarran can control the vessel via thought. Stark produces two, one for the Scarran and the other one is secretly given to Crais. Crais maintains command of Talyn while the Scarran becomes a target. Crais orders Talyn to activate interior defences and fire on the Scarran. The Scarran is repeatedly shot by Talyn's defence guns and slumps to the floor dead. * Crichton uses the displacement engine on Furlow's module to generate a wormhole which funnels the energy of the nearby star. The solar energy is then launched at the incoming Scarran dreadnought and annihilates it completely. 17. The Choice * On a refugee planet, Rygel and Stark discover to their horror that Xhalax is still alive. She is talking to a robed figure whom she had paid a lot of money to keep quiet about her presence there. Thinking that the robed man had betrayed her, Xhalax draws a knife and stabs him. * Several figures that Xhalax hired as spies notice Stark and Rygel interrogating the hotel manager and draw weapons. Stark turns around and shoots three of them. * Crais shoots one of Xhalax's hired thugs as he goes in search of Aeryn. 19. I-Yensch, You-Yensch * Talyn destroys two incoming Peacekeeper ships. * Talyn opens fire on a nearby medical ship, destroying it and killing over 600 innocent beings. 20. Into the Lion's Den, Part 1 - Lambs to the Slaughter * While the Moya crew are aboard Scorpius' command carrier, D'Argo is attacked in the relaxation lounge by a disgruntled Peacekeeper officer equipped with a buzzsaw armature on his right arm. While they are fighting, the Peacekeeper loses his footing on a step and falls onto his buzzsaw. * Crichton and Aeryn are ambushed by some motley members of Scorpius' crew inside a generator room. One of the assailants fires a pulse pistol at Aeryn, but the energy field given off by the generator pylons sends the pulse back at the shooter. The officer is vaporised when she is thrown against one of the generator orbs. * A Peacekeeper attacks Crichton with a pipe, but he uses a jet pack to blow the attacker into a generator orb, vaporising him. 21. Into the Lion's Den, Part 2 - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing * Inside the command carrier's hangar, Talyn initiates starburst. The energy burst tears the hangar apart and breaches the hull, causing all of the Peacekeeper troops within the hangar to be blown out into space. * The command carrier's crew begin evacuating in escape pods, but some of the pods don't make it. Some are consumed by the explosions occurring across the carrier and others crash into nearby ships. 22. Dog With Two Bones * Moya arrives in a Leviathan graveyard to lay Talyn's remains to rest, but is attacked by a rampant Leviathan. Pilot later reveals that the frantic Leviathan killed its own Pilot by starving it to death. * According to Pilot, before Moya's arrival in the sacred space, the rogue Leviathan had attacked and killed three other Leviathans. * D'Argo and Crichton attack the rogue Leviathan in D'Argo's ship firing off a blast that completely vaporises the rogue. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Farscape